Praying for you
by celticangeles
Summary: Story about a 21 year old girl named Inori (prayer) with a life a planned out for her since birth. Feeling miserable, but still accepting her fate. Until one day a boy interferes with that fate and changes her life forever. Together they slowly start to reveal all the secrets that surround them and go on a quest for answers and revenge... (Made Sasuke older in this story, he's 22)
1. Enter Inori: The lonely soul

"_Stupid, stupid, you're so stupid_." Inori keeps saying over and over again to herself. "_He's going to be furious_." The road seems to be allot shorter than normal, even though she's walking as slow as she can. She's scared to go home, scared of what he's going to say or do to her. She looks at her brand new kimono he's given her. It is a hand sown silk, shibori dyed kimono. A pink houmongi styled kimono, with lilies on the bottom and butterflies flying up from them. It cost allot of money, even the more reason to be scared. Earlier today she decided to go and play with the little children of the village. The children loved her; the little boys all like her for her kindness and the little girls all want to be like her when they grow up. And she loves the children more than anything, playing with them is one of the little things she really enjoys in her life. But while playing with the kids she tripped over a rock and ripped the kimono._ "Why did I have to wear the kimono, why. I could've just change into different clothes, but no.. I had to be to lazy to take it off."_ Inori thinks. Even though on the outside it doesn't look like it Inori's life hasn't exactly been easy, being the fiancé of the future head of the village. She's known Daichi for a very long time, they were best friends when they were young. But as soon as he got some important responsibilities he changed into a different men. He got serious and started acting like a big shot, even towards Inori. At the age of 16 they got engaged, this was decided a long time ago. It's one of the oldest rules of the village; The first girl that gets born after the firstborn boy of the head of the village will share her life with this boy. Inori's parents were so happy when she were born. Her family isn't a very rich one and for them this was a situation full of opportunities. But ever since Daichi changed, her life wasn't as great as everybody thinks. She is in constant fear of her own fiancé, afraid when he gets angry, but also when he is nice to her. Because every time he gets 'nice' he wants to make love with her. Unfortunately she has never experienced it that way. For her it's just something to endure to please her future husband. But right now she's mostly scared of his anger. The kimono he gave her this morning has gotten dirty all over and even worse got ripped. She knows he's not going to like it. While playing with the children her mind wandered off and didn't think of the kimono for a second, until it was too late.

When Inori arrives at the 'little palace' as he likes to call it, (actually it's not a palace, it's a big place but not a palace) she can feel her entire body trembling. She walks to the back of the building and hears the wood slightly crack under her feet. She stops at his writing room where he spends most of his time, mostly he's writing commands for the fishermen. Looking at the paper screen she can see some light burning on the other side. "_So he's here_.' she think. She was hoping he would be in the village giving orders in his almighty way. She kneels down near the door and softly say: '_It's me sir, Inori. Can I come in?' 'Enter_.' He says in his stern way of speaking. As soon as she enters she kneel down again and closes the paper door. Keeping her head as close to the ground as she can, waiting for him to see what she's done, hoping his anger will be mild, but knowing it won't be. But as she soon realizes that he hasn't looked at her or even given her the slightest bit of attention she says: '_Daichi-sama… I'm so sorry. I ruined the kimono you gave me.' He turns around immediately, looks at her angry and screams: 'You've done what?!_' '_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, I'm sorry._' Inori says already crying, still keeping her face towards the floor. '_Do you realize what you've done. That kimono cost a fortune, now it's ruined.' 'I know, but I'll let the maids clean it and maybe the taylor can fix it.'_ She says, now pressing her face to the floor. '_No that won't do, you've shown me that you don't have any respect for me!'_ he yells full of rage. He grabs her by the arm as he keeps on screaming. '_Look at me! Let me see your filthy face!_' She knows what is coming next, trying to cover her face with her other arm. But too late, he hits her face with his flat hand. She falls on the floor and can feel her cheek burning up, he hit her hard and fast. '_Now go and clean yourself up!_' '_Yes, Daichi-sama._' she says. She stands up, gives him a last bow and leaves the room as fast as she can. She run out of the house, out of the village and into the forest.

In the forest Inori has a secret place. A small lake, hidden by many trees, so nobody ever comes there. She always take a bath at her secret place, because she's too afraid to take it in the 'little palace'. Daichi can always walk in and once he sees her naked he's unstoppable and wants to have his way with her. She tries to avoid that as much as possible. As soon as she arrives at the little lake, her little tanuki (raccoon) greets her and runs in her arms. '_Hey Akiko_.' She says, still sobbing. As if he actually knows what she's feeling he rubs his head against her cheek, trying to comfort her. She hugs the little rascal and immediately she starts to feel better. She walks toward the lake, takes her slippers off and steps into the water. The cold water feels so good, especially 'cause it's been extremely hot today. She takes Akiko and start to dance with him, while humming a little song. She always enjoys these moments. It's a little world of her own, where no one can be mean or admire her for no reason. After her little dance with Akiko she puts him down and start to take her clothes of. Suddenly Akiko runs to a tree and starts to climb it. As soon as Inori turns her head something in the tree moves, like a bird flying away. '_It can't be a bird, it's way too big_.' she says to herself. A little scared by what happened she takes a quick bath and then returns home.


	2. Strange Happenings

By the time Inori got home the sun has already set. The maids greet her when she entered the house, she greets them back and walks into the kitchen. As soon as the sun sets it's time to eat, that's a very old rule. But as soon as Inori enters the kitchen she sees that Daichi isn't there. She walks to one of the maids and asks: "_Daichi-sama is not in the kitchen, do you know where he is?_" "_Yes madam, he went into the village to talk to some of the fishermen, but I can join you, if you'd like that._" She answers. All of the maids are friends of her, they're like sisters to her. "_Of course I'd like that, go and get the other maids to._" Inori says and walks to the kitchen again to get everything ready. As soon as the maids get there everyone starts to enjoy the food. The maids tell Inori about all the little scams and gossip in the village and she enjoys every story. Then she starts to tell them about her little scare in the forest. They know that she often goes into the forest, but not exactly where. "_As long as it wasn't a lost warrior it's all fine_" one of them giggles. "_But what if it was?_" Inori asks. "You _know madam, they will have his head._" She says in a very serious manner. She was right, if any man beside Daichi-sama would see her naked body he would have to be killed. It doesn't matter who he is. Her body belongs to Daichi-sama and he alone is allowed to see her. After dinner Inori looks at the clock and sees it had gotten very late. She wishes the maids good night and goes to bed. But once she's in her bed she can't seem to sleep. She just keeps on wondering what it could have been that she heard in the forest. After a while she hears Daichi enter the room. He crawls next to her and says: "_Hey Honey, sorry I'm so late. I had to deal with something in the village._" Inori is on her side facing the wall, but she doesn't want to turn around. "_Welcome home._" she says. He crawls closer and she feels his body heat. "_I'm all yours_." he whispers is her ear, as she feels something hard poke her from behind. "_Now there´s no escaping it._" she thinks. She turns around and says: "_Yes, Daichi-sama._" She closes her eyes and gives him a kiss.

The next morning Inori notices that Daichi has already left. She gets out of bed, gets her morning kimono and runs to the forest to get a morning bath. She arrives at the little lake, but Akiko is nowhere to be seen. "_Akiko!_" she yells. Then Akiko jumps out of a tree and runs into her arms. "Hey _little guy._" she says and gives him a hug. Then she starts to tell everything that had happened since she left him. Maybe it's a little stupid, but he's they only one that won't give her a scolding if she tells him what she really thinks of Daichi. Once she's done complaining she gets into the water. But this time wears a towel the whole time, just to be sure no one will see her. After that she leaves and goes home, but she can't lose the feeling of being followed. When she's home the maids help her into your kimono. Right after that she goes into the village to get some groceries.

In the village everyone greets her. "_Good morning Inori-sama, how are you today?" "Inori-sama, how nice to see you_." And so on. She always gets sick of the politeness, because she knows that they're all talking behind her back. Luckily the kids aren't like that at all. They have to be polite because they are told so, but at the same time they are very honest and still pure. "_Inori-sama!_" a little boy screams as soon as he sees her. "_Kenta-chan._" she says and smiles at him. It's one of the little kids from the village. He really admires her and loves her like he loves his mother. "_Can you come play with us?_" he asks and points to his friends. "_Just a moment, I need to pick up some groceries first._" Inori runs into the store, gets everything she needs and runs back outside. There she sees that the children are already playing hide and seek. So she decides to sit down on a bench and watch them play. Then after a while she hears Kenta say: "_Mister! It's not polite to stare at Inori-sama!_" Inori tries to look at the person he's talking to but sees there's just no one there. "_Who are you talking to Kenta-chan?_" she ask. "_What do you mean? I was talking at this guy_." But when he turns around to face him he also sees that there's no one to be seen. He looks at her again, totally confused, and says: " _Some guy stood there, at the corner, 3 seconds ago staring at you, but now he's gone._" Now she really gets the feeling she is being stalked. She decides to go home immediately.  
She say goodbye to the kids on runs of.

Back home she sees Daichi-sama sitting in the living room. "_Daichi-sama can I please sit with you?_" "Of course you can." he answers. She sits next to him and tells him her little story. "_Don't be scared._" he says. "_I'm here to protect you_." He reaches out his arms and pulls her into a hug. This is not really want she wants, but it felt safe for the moment. But then Daichi moves his hands towards her bottom. "_Daichi-sama, please not now_." She almost begs. "_Don't be shy Inori, you know I love you. Let me have some fun._" He commands. "_No please, Daichi-sama_." But his grip around her bottom tightens. Suddenly Daichi starts to scream his lungs out. He let's go of her and she sees one of his hands is full of blood and a kunai is sticking out of it. Because of Daichi's screaming the maids are there in no time. "_Daichi-sama!_" they all scream. They quickly remove the kunai and put some bandage on his hand. "_Are you alright?_" one of the maids asks. "_Y-Yes, of course I am._" Inori answers. But that was a lie, she just can't believe what's happening. She just sits on the couch and doesn't move an inch. It's almost as if she's paralyzed. As soon as everyone has left to bring Daichi to the village doctor, she notices a little letter lying on the table. She slowly gets up and carefully takes the letter, almost scared it will explode. She opens the letter and reads: "_Meet me at the little lake in the forest this evening._"


	3. The boy with blueish-black hair

"_Meet me at the little lake in the forest this evening._" Inori keeps staring at the piece of paper in her shaking hand. _"What should I do?" _she thinks out loud. _"Should do what?"_ One of the maids asks as she walks into the room. _"Oh Aya-chan, you're still here."_ Aya is one of the maids and Inori's best friend. She was born a few days after Inori and they've been together ever since. _"Yes, Inori-sama. Of course I wanted to go with Daichi-sama, but I thought you shouldn't be alone right now. Are you really alright?" "Yes, I think so." _Inori says, still trembling. _"I think you're not, if I may say so. You know you can tell me anything. Please don't hide anything from me Inori-sama." "Thank you, Aya-chan."_ she says. Inori stands up, walks to the door, look to her and says: _"I'll be in my room the rest of the day. Don't let anyone in. If you know something concerning Daichi-sama tell me and I'll go to him right away." "Yes madam."_ She answers. Inori goes to her room and locks the door. "_Should I go?" _she thinks. _"Maybe I should. This guy needs to lay off, he needs to leave us alone. Yes I should go!"_ The rest of the day she doesn't hear anything about Daichi. _"He's probably alright, he can be such a baby sometimes. I just hope he can keep his cool and won't make any irrational decisions."_ She looks outside and sees it's starting to get dark. She gets a little snack and nervously walks into the forest.

Again Akiko isn't there right away. It's a little strange since he never did that before. But before she can even yell his name, he jumps out of a tree and runs to her. _"You sure love that tree, don't you." _She says to him. She finds a place to sit down and waits for the mystery guy to show up. She waits and waits, but still no one to see. After a few hours she's sick of it and yells: "_Hello! Is anybody there?! If you don't show up soon I'll leave!"_ but still no one shows up. She stands up and yells: _"I'm leaving now!"_ Still no reaction. She gives Akiko a kiss and leaves.

Once back in the village Aya runs to Inori and says: "_Inori-sama! Where have you been, I've looked everywhere for you!" "What's wrong, Aya-chan?"_ She asks. _"It's Daichi-sama, he asked for you. I think he's going to do something stupid."_ She says. She grabs Inori's hand and leads her to Daichi.

He's standing on a stage at the centre of the village. He sees Inori and calls her on stage. _"Stand next to me."_ He commands. Then he turns to the assembled villagers and starts to speak: _"This morning Inori and I were attacked! We barely escaped death!" _He screams while holding up his in bandages wrapped course he always has to exaggerate. _"The man who tried to murder us was seen by one of the guards! He ran to the direction of the forest. It was a man around the same age as Inori and me with blueish-black hair. The guard also saw a Tanuki with him. I want everyone to go into the forest, find this man and kill him! And kill every Tanuki you come across!"_ he orders. _"Tanuki?"_ Inori thinks. _"No, Daichi-sama wait!"_ But before she can say anything else the villagers have already left. _"No wait! Everyone come back!"_ But it's no use, they can't hear her anymore.

_"Inori I'm going to. I have to defend this village… and you."_ he says. _"No Daichi-sama, please listen to me. Don't kill the Tanuki. They haven't done anything wrong."_ she screams almost crying. _"I'm sorry Inori, I have to go. But if you know anything I should know, you would tell me, right?"_ He says looking deep into her eyes. "_Of course I would." _she stutters._ "Good." _he says, but still looking her in her eyes. _"Then I'm also leaving." _He says and leaves. _"Does he know anything about my visit to the forest today?"_ She thinks. But then realizes Akiko is in grave danger. She tares of the bottom of her kimono, throws of her geta and runs into the forest.

Everywhere around her she hears the yelling of the villagers. She can't stop crying, she hopes Akiko is still alive. Once she's reached the little lake she sees Akiko laying on the ground, with 3 villagers kicking him. _"No! Stop! You'll kill him!"_ Inori screams. She runs towards him and throws herself over the little animal. _"But Inori-sama, Daichi-sama ordered us to do so."_ One of them says. "_So what?! Leave him alone!_" She cries. _"I'm sorry Inori-sama, but we have to kill him."_ _"No, you have to go through me first_!" As the 3 villagers start to walk towards her and Akiko, she holds him as tightly as she can and closes her eyes. Suddenly she hears a strange voice in front of her say: "_Let them go."_ She looks up and sees a boy with blueish-black hair standing there. "_I won't let you hurt them."_ She hears him calmly say with his deep voice. Then he turns around and looks at her. She can't believe how handsome he is, even in this situation she can't stop staring at him. _"I'm sorry I'm so late, but I won't let you down again."_ he says. She still doesn't understand what is going on, what does this person want from her? _"Who- who are you?"_ she asks him. He walks towards her and kneels down in front of her. _"That's not important right now, I have to get you out of here first."_ he softly says. Then he picks her and Akiko up and jumps into a tree. _"Hey! Let Inori-sama go!"_ the villagers scream. But the boy doesn't listen to them, instead he holds her more tightly and quickly runs away.


	4. Friend or Foe

_"Stop! Let me go!" _Inori yells. But the boy just looks forward and keeps on running. _"I demand you to let me go!"_ She yells again. "_Shh."_ he hisses. "_Don't 'shh' me! Who do you think you are?! Just let me go!" "Be quiet, I'm not giving you back." _He says still looking forward. _"Not giving me back?"_ She thinks._ "Get your hands off me!"_ But in response she feels his arms around her tightening even more. _"You have to be quite now, if you want to get out of here."_ He calmly says. Still she can't believe how handsome he is, how can this person mean her any harm? _"No, I won't be quite! I need to get back to the village, they need me there."_ She says. _"Then you leave me no choice." _He says. He turns his head en looks straight into her eyes. "_What are you..."_ She says, thinking his eyes are as gorgeous as he is. But his black eyes start to changes color, to a deep red. With black hook like things in his irises. "_Sleep_." He demands. Though not feeling sleepy her eyes become heavy, she struggles to keep them open. But she loses the fight, her vision becomes blurry and she doses of into a deep sleep.

Suddenly she's at the small lake in the forest. The forest seemed to have calmed down, with no one around. "_What just happened_?" She thinks looking around. "_Was that all a dream?"_ She says to herself while sitting down. "_No it wasn't_." A voice says. Inori looks around, but can't see anyone. "_Are you the guy from before? Where are you? What did you do?!"_ She screams. "_You're inside my genjutsu."_ He answers. "_Gen… jutsu_?" She mumbles. "_Yes, an illusion. I will get you out of here once I've brought you to safety_." His voice is slowly fading. Realizing he is gone she screams: "What is going on!" She brings her face to her knees and starts sobbing.

After what seems like eternity, she can suddenly open her eyes, but everything is still very blurry. She notices she's lying on something soft. _"It's a bed."_ She thinks. Her eyes slowly start to adjust. The guy from before is standing next to the bed. "_W-Where am I_?" She asks, still confused. "_This is my room_." The young man says while sitting next to her. Inori moves to the edge of the bed and looks at him with fear in her eyes.  
_"I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sasuke. And your name is Inori if I'm correct."_ She gives him a little nod and looks away. _"Can you please bring me back to my village." _She asks, still looking away. _"Why? You were miserable there, you're better off with me."_ He says and takes her hand. _"No, I have to go back to my village, they need me. Why did you take me away?!" _She screams, taking back her hand. "_Lower your voice_." He demands. "_Listen I'm the only one who knows you are here. If the others find out they will kill you. So you have to be more quiet."_ _"Kill.. me?. How did I get into this mess? What did I ever do to deserve this. The only thing I ever did wrong was hiding the small lake and Akiko." _She thinks, looking at the sheets of the it hits her. _"Akiko!"_ she screams. _"Don't worry he's in good hands, I got the best medic ever on it."_ He says. _"Take me to him."_ She demands. _"I'm going to bring him to you. You stay here."_ He says and leaves the room.

_"What's with this guy, he doesn't even know me, but still talks about taking me to safety."_ She think. Sasuke stays away for a little while, but when he returns he's holding Akiko. _"Come here little guy."_ She says to Akiko. She sees he's still in pain, so she holds him softly. _"Thank you."_ She whispers and blushes. "_That's okay, Akiko and I have been friends for a little while now."_ He smiles. _"Isn't that right."_ He says and tickles Akiko behind his ears. Akiko obviously likes it. _"Look,"_ He says. _"You can't go back to the village. It's sadistic the way you have to live. So you have to stay with me. I'll take care of you, protect you."_ He says and looks down. Totally surprised by his sudden confession, she doesn't know what to say. She lets Akiko go and looks at Sasuke. He looks up and stares into her eyes. He sits down on the bed and moves closer to her. Brushing some hair out of her face he places one of his hands on her cheek. Their faces are so close she can feel his breath on her lips. He closes his eyes and moves his lips even closer..


End file.
